


Metal Of The Man Part Two

by look_turtles



Series: Metal Of The Man [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Metal Of The Man. Tony is sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Of The Man Part Two

Tony woke up and noticed two things. One, a naked Steve Rogers was wrapped around him and two, his arm was tingling. Tony closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. Over the last few weeks, The Avengers had barely had a moment to spare and Tony was damn sure going to enjoy his time off.

Tony tried to move into a more comfortable position and Steve woke up. Steve's hair was a mess, there was a hickey on his neck and he looked absolutely fuckable.

Steve took one look at Tony and said, 'What's wrong?'

'My arm hurts I think one of the rotors is bad.'

'Oh,' Steve said as he got off the bed and walked over to Tony's bedside table. Opening a drawer, Steve pulled out a case and made his way back to the bed.

Tony took the case and opened it to find his tool inside. 'You know where I keep my case?' Tony asked Steve.

'Of course. It's important to you.'

Tony felt his chest tighten. They were getting dangerously close to have heart-to-heart Moment. Tony didn't do Moments. One night stands, yes; threesomes, absolutely; but not Moments.

'Well, I'll leave you to your work,' Steve said. Tony could hear disappointment in his voice.

Tony looked up and decided to bite the bullet. He had been meaning to show Steve his arm (he hadn't been putting it off he had just been busy, yeah busy) and now seemed the right time.

'You can stay if you want.'

Steve grinned and Tony felt his chest tighten again. As Tony opened the 'skin' on his arm Steve laid down and watched Tony work.

Steve asked a few questions that Tony answered. Once Tony finished he put his tools away and zipped up his case. He turned to Steve and pushed him into the bed. Tony's blue sheets were a contrast against Steve's blond hair and pale skin. Steve turned his head and Tony licked Steve's neck. Tony felt his cock harden as Steve groaned.

'I seem to have another problem,' Tony said as he kissed Steve.

'Oh and what might that be?'

'I haven't been fucked today.'

'Oh that is a problem. Maybe I could help you with that.'

Steve rolled both of them over and pushed Tony into the mattress. He kissed Tony hard and Tony ran his fingers through Steve hair. Steve kissed his way down Tony's chest, he licked one nipple and Tony moaned. When Steve moved down and nipped and sucked Tony's stomach Tony gasped. Steve licked and sucked on Tony's balls.

Steve licked Tony's cock and sucked on the head. He took Tony all the way into his mouth and Tony was struck by how much Steve's blow jobs have improved since the first time.

Steve's head moved up and down between Tony's thighs and Tony put his hands in Steve's hair. With one hard suck Tony came.

Steve came up and laid on top of Tony. Tony rubbed Steve's shoulder and revelled in the feeling of warm skin against his 'skin'.  
*************  
Tony always thought an evil alien would take him down, or maybe an evil genius. He never thought a germ would take him down. The fever and chills at least meant it was an evil germ.

Tony was in bed, a nest of blankets and pillows around him. His body ached and his stomach felt like it had been tied in a knot. Suddenly, he felt his arm tingle and he tried to move it, but his body wouldn't cooperate.

It was definitely an evil germ.

Steve walked into the room and looked at Tony.

'How do you feel?' Steve said as he came over to the bed.

With an Herculean effort Tony turned his head. 'I feel fantastic. I'm just undercover as a sickly zombie.'

'Do you need anything?'

'Someone to fix my arm.'

Tony closed his eyes and heard Steve walk around the room. Bed springs squeaked as he sat down on the bed. Tony felt Steve pick up his arm and Tony gasped when his 'skin' slid back.

'Whatcha doing?' Tony asked.

'Fixing your arm.'

Tony was about to say that it wasn't that easy when he felt his arm stop tingling.

'Skin' slid back and Tony moved his arm in awe.

'You could fix my arm just by seeing me work on it once?'

'I guess. I've always been a quick study.'

'I don't know whether to be impressed or turned on.'

Steve blushed and Tony would have kissed that blush if he could have moved that was. He settled back against his pillows and closed his eyes. Steve's lips brushed his forehead and Tony decided to just enjoy the Moment. Maybe Moments weren't so bad after all.

Tony woke up. His mouth felt like he had been sucking on a dirty gym sock, but he didn't feel anymore chills or body aches. Steve was sitting on Tony's bed, the t.v. was on.

Tony turned his head. 'What you doing?'

'Watching Twilight Zone episodes that Jarvis taped for me.'

Tony smirked. 'You turned Jarvis into your own personal TiVo?'

'I would say yes if I knew what a TiVo was. How are you feeling?'

Tony stretched. 'Much better. Must have been one of those twelve hour flus'

'Good. Do you need anything?'

Tony thought about it and as cheesy as it sounded Tony had everything he wanted with Steve sitting next to him. Well, that and maybe more sex.


End file.
